In recent years, introduction of information-oriented construction to a work vehicle is rapidly promoted. The information-oriented construction is a system for the purpose of achieving construction with high efficiency and high accuracy in a construction stage of a construction project by conducting position detection for a work implement with use of an information and communication technology (ICT) and automatically controlling the work implement based on the detected position of the work implement. A conventional work vehicle employing the information-oriented construction system is disclosed for instance in PTD 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-163470).